Of Shadow and Light
by MasterChick
Summary: In a world slowly overtaken by Darkness, Gajeel Redfox was brought back to life by the light of the Traveler. His purpose was simple, eradicate the darkness, though he had other objectives of his own. To find the mysterious Guardian Huntress that helped him escape to the Last City. Little did he know that she wasn't exactly who he thought she was. Gajevy: Destiny AU
1. Prologue

Prologue: Darkness

Darkness was the only thing she could remember.

She once was alive. A human on this world living life amongst others doing what humans usually do, live. A world which had much to offer. Freedom to choose as one would please given the right choice and guidance to that specific path. The Traveler indeed gave humans that right to broaden their horizons and increase their longevity to seek out and surpass their limits.

It also brought the darkness.

Levy read about it. She never could remember what her life was before she was brought back to life by her Ghost, an artificial intelligence created by the Traveler before its demise. Reading archives upon archives of history and knowledge was the only thing she could do to fill the dark void in her mind. It came in handy when they were assigned missions from the vanguards at the Tower, and soon became part of her arsenal. The knowledge she would acquire would give her team the upper hand against their fearsome enemies.

It wasn't enough.

A Guardians' job was to protect. Put forth the light in a world cascading into the Darkness. Levy should be grateful to be revived by the dormant Traveler. Its last remaining light was given to her, so she could live again but with a price to serve and protect. She was alive and that's what mattered most. Levy told herself that…her friends of her clan told her that, and the Speaker would mention it as well. Some even counted her lucky for not remembering, having a clean slate and no baggage to weigh her down.

She hid it with an ardently enthusiastic personality and a smile brighter than the entire Traveler itself. Though, deep down Levy wanted to tell them that they didn't understand. Her heart was beating with the light that was given to her, but her mind and soul were shadowed in the midst of her own darkness. A darkness that separated her from the other Guardians who remembered what it was like to be human. Some remember entirely and most small pieces of their own world, though it was enough for them to remember being human.

Levy had nothing.

Then, what was she?

* * *

><p>"Levy! Lily!" Gajeel shouted into his helmet. "Oi! Do you read? Levy! Lily! Fuck!" A grumbling shriek tore through the cold air, having Gajeel pull his heavy rifle from the latch upon his black steel armor, and pointed at the incoming thrall. "Ghost." He called before a bullet penetrated and shattered the menacing creature's fragile head.<p>

"Gajeel." It's synthetic voice buzzed into his helmet.

"Can you—?" His finger quickly pulled the trigger and three shots sputtered out of the aluminum barrel. Each shot successfully landed in the glowing mint green belly of the cursed thrall, and without any hesitation, the living explosive creature erupted violently, and essence of the thrall landed on its unwavering comrades.

"Already on it." It buzzed again while Gajeel swung his fist at another deformed eyeless gray monkey. His heavy onyx boots padded against the crisp snow and slid across it like ice to find shelter behind a large boulder. "I cannot establish a connection to their Ghosts. The Shriekers are interfering with the connection."

"Of course it is." Gajeel reloaded his auto rifle with thermal shots, quick and efficiently with skilled hands. Just how Levy taught him. "Tell me they aren't up the ass with Fallen and fuckin' zombie shits?" Gajeel leaned out of cover, spanning his vision through the rust polluted landscape. His eyes blinked and glanced up at his objective; a sentinel with dark purple essence of the void guarding the entrance to the Wall. It watched over the horde making their way towards Gajeel.

"Lily is still on pursuit." It informed him. "Levy has already established a connection to the Shrieker to the detonator."

"Damn, Shrimp." Gajeel hissed. "I would kill for her stupid cloaking—"

"Gajeel," It called with a click and a familiar buzz. "Scanners are picking up heavy Fallen activity within the wall."

"And Levy?" Everything else was pushed aside, remembering Levy taking the Wall sector. "Oi, Ghost!" It remained silent within the confinements of his silver helmet. Gajeel wanted It to answer him. He wanted to know if they were in the vicinity of Levy. Dealing with the Hive was one thing, but both with this magnitude was unheard of for a single person.

"Fuck!" Gajeel cursed instead. "The one time you decide not to talk, you little shit!"

The ground rumbled beneath him, feeling the blasts from the plasma blue rockets barreling down from the sky. The rock which acted as his refuge was short lived, feeling it crack and crumble from their relentless attack. Gajeel clenched his rifle tightly in his gloved hands, and his eyes watched his scanner, showing the circular map create a red beeping horseshoe on the quadrants.

He was surrounded.

And so was she.

"Levy…" It buzzed in her helmet. Levy sprinting away from a scouting unit towards high ground.

"It's okay," Levy slid into cover in a rusted shipping container with their doors tarnished off their hinges. Her scanners went blue, no enemies were in sight, though she knew there was one Hive squad full of acolytes hiding beyond her radar. "It's us, right?" Levy smiled, knowing that It was watching her. Her breathing became ragged and short, taking in as much artificial air as she could. The pistol in her hand felt heavy for the first time in a long time, putting forth more weight and unnecessary nerves about the task in hand. "We can take out that squad with one shot." She holstered her pistol and slid her hand behind her, moving aside her cloak to uncover her scout rifle.

"It's not that." It informed her. "Fallen and Hive activity within the wall."

"What?" Levy paused, staring at the emptiness of the container. _Fallen and the Hive? Three sentinels? And three Guardians stupid enough to do this mission alone? _"Gajeel and Lily?" Her Ghost materialized from thin air, and It's glowing oculist narrowed on her helmet clad face. The ghost levitated and the eight spikes fluctuated as it was processing information.

"I cannot establish a connection. The shrieker is blocking interference." It hummed mechanically. Levy set her semi-auto rifle aside and pulled out her sniper, running her gloved hands along the etched numbers along the butt stock for a brief moment before she started recalibrating her gun. "However, I am detecting high level Hive activity near Gajeel's general direction."

"Clarify?"

"Lots of motion."

"Quill…" Levy side glanced.

"Knights and wizards." It informed her, shifting the points and twisting It's back end. "Levy, they are approaching the Hangar C platform." Levy pulled back on the lever and cocked her sniper into position. "If we leave, they could disconnect the detonator."

"We're not leaving." Levy stood and secured her sniper in its holster, satisfied with the significant weight it held on her armored back.

"But, Gajeel—"

"And I didn't say we are abandoning them." Levy hissed offhandedly, almost sounded offended by the doubt her Ghost had. The Ghost hovered back, startled by her unusual bark. Her hazel eyes stared at her trusty companion, hovering closer towards her face with worrisome shifting orb of light. An explosion averted their attention southeast, hearing the roars and shrieks of the Hive in Gajeel's direction.

This was nothing new. How many times had Levy go on missions like this? How many by herself and her Ghost? A simple objective with some Fallen or Hive deserving of one of her high powered bullets in their disgusting heads, the task was that simple and it was etched into her sharp eyes, nimble fingers, and her blood. The haunting lands of Old Russia were nothing new to her, and if all the compliments and praise from her fellow guild mates were any consolation, she knew the Cosmodrome better than any Ghost and her hawk like eyes were almost par with a Vanguard.

But, was it enough?

"Gajeel." Levy muttered, the holo within her helmet didn't show anything new in that direction. A blip indicated the Warlock Guardian, Gajeel Redfox, was in that area and engaged in battle, but she couldn't pick up what he was up against.

"The scouting unit is closing in." Her Ghost informed. "Plan?"

Levy reached down to one of the sheathed blades along her thigh armor, and her eyes looked at the other sheathed dagger in her gauntlet. Easy to access, just like how Lily taught her. The screech from the scouting unit followed by the feral cry of the fallen to her west broke her thoughts.

"There is no plan."

Just how Gajeel had taught her.


	2. Canto I: The Black Ghost

A/N: Alright guys! You have no idea what this story is doing to me. It started as a one shot, and now it's a full blown Fanfic. It took me awhile to write it, because I had to do some minor research and beat the actual game before I can take on something this big. The actual Destiny storyline is very vague and has so many holes in it. Yes, Bungie made it very straight to the point, but there is so much a fan writer could do with the story. I decided it would be awesome to make a Fairy Tail AU with this particular verse. There are clans or guilds you can join, team up with clan mates and raid or participate in strikes. Oh and an arena where other Guardians would battle each other, the Crucible. Not much different to the actual Fairy Tail set up. So many possibilities! Anyways, I'm gonna let you read, but before we do that. There are a few words or terms you need to know if you are not familiar with the Destiny world. And it's okay if you don't know the game or play it. I made sure that I explain all you need to know. Besides, even if it's in the Destiny verse, it's still a Fairy Tail Centric story. My beta and I would make sure that someone who isn't familiar with the game would be able to understand it. And for those who are fans or players of the game, I made sure we added lots of Destiny action goodness.

Let me also note. Since the Destiny storyline is very vague. I decided to take a few liberties or headcannons of my own to help weave in a few Fairy Tail-ness into the Destiny world. I hope you guys don't mind. Example: As you can tell, Levy calls her Ghost, Quill. Like the old-fashioned feather pen (and for Starlord aka Peter Quill). I'll be naming Ghosts for other Fairy Tail characters, so if you have suggestions for Droy, Happy or any other character. Please feel free to message me!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Glossary:<p>

HUD: Heads Up Display

Fallen: Enemies of the Traveler. Defender of the Darkness.

Hive: Soldiers of the Darkness. Usually spawn from their Hive deep underground.

Vexes: Telekinetic Robots with artificial intelligence.

Cabal: Brute Alien Giants that span the universe to destory living and moving life on other planets.

Ghosts: Artificial Intelligence machine that were forged from the remaining light by the Traveler to seek out the dead to bring them back and guide the Guardians to eradicate the darkness.

Guardian: _"We are an army of the Chosen Dead."_ Soldiers of the Light; people that were once dead and revived by a Ghost containing the Traveler's light.

* * *

><p>…<strong>Of Shadow and Light<strong>

**A DestinyXFairy Tail Crossover**

**Gajeel X Levy Fanfic**

**By: Lexi V. aka MasterChick (KissedbyIron)**

**Characters Based on Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**Destiny Universe by Bungie and their respective writers**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six Months ago…<strong>_

Canto I: Black Ghost

"_We are surrounded by darkness. We always have been. Perhaps that is why the traveler chose us. For even death cannot extinguish our light." _

_-The Speaker of the Traveler_

She'd sit there for hours in the bitter cold.

Just like a hawk, she perched atop of the rusted wall surrounding the abandoned fortress at what should be the Cosmodrome.

Old Russia or the Cosmodrome was now its name. A land of rusted orange rock beneath the blazing sun, burnt grass from the dangerous amounts of radiation, and desolate desert with whirling winds of snow and sand that beheld the haunting graveyard. It was and forever will be the dingy landscape that held humanity's failure during the Collapse, housing over thousands of Fallen and the occasional Hive occupants. They were the soldiers of Darkness. At least that was what everyone thought of the Cosmodrome. However, for Levy, it was by far her favorite place to work as a Guardian.

Decrepit and rickety machines were once powered by gas and not iridium and had wheels lined with rubber to move the vehicle on the ground like the zero gravity boots that she wore on her dangling feet. She read once that these vehicles were once called cars. From the looks of them, they didn't fly or have any rockets to speed up, and no gun turret to take out the Fallen or the Cabal. Her Sparrow didn't have a gun mount either, but what was the point when she had her trusty hand canon pistol in her holster ready to go. What made her come back were the remains that still lingered. Refugees to be sure. Pale and coarsely white skeletons scattered and caked with green mutated moss, picked over by black ravens and hawks. The rusted over, moss covered cars that are used like a coffin for the lost innocents lay dormant beneath her. Towering above the walls were the launching towers, still mounted with century old ships that didn't do its duty. The only ships that were supposed to evacuate every human being on the planet to the Last City centuries ago.

So many lost, so many innocents…they were not so lucky.

And neither was she.

It was right here in the outskirts of the wall where she was found by her Ghost, an artificial intelligence born from the Traveler to seek the light within beings. Beings that would become Guardians. He wouldn't tell her how long she was dead for, but Levy knew it was long enough for her to not remember her life before. Strangely enough, the world beneath her use to be her home…maybe. She could have been a daughter of a family escaping the Collapse she heard so much about from her Ghost. Or she could have been an orphan lost? Maybe a mother? She was old enough…Levy thought.

Whatever this place was to her before, the place where her grave use to be would always draw her back. Not for the wonder of what could have been, but for what it did to her bones. It rattled them like the shattering silence after the pull of her sniper rifle piercing through the cold air. Almost every time she stood in these vacant and troublesome lands, it would bring a tantamount ache in her chest that most people wouldn't get from the Comsmodrome. The lush jungles of Venus and its ancient archives of Ishtar would have her giddy in excitement. The barren gray wasteland of the moon didn't have much for show, however the high cliffs, lack of gravity, and the vast underground temples that would hoard the creatures of the Hive always had her blood pumping with adrenaline when she would fight hordes upon hordes of Fallen. And at times it would be with other Guardians or simply by herself. Mars. How could she forget Mars? It was a planet for the perfect target practice, since two of their enemies were at war against each other.

Levy had a small part of the galaxy at her disposal.

And yet she kept coming back to this rusted trash dump of humanity's failure.

"Guardian," The little twitches and buzz of a shifting metal ball—cube—prism—robotic star—The Ghosts were constantly shifting into different shapes, though one thing remained the same. The black sphere in the center and Its all seeing eye, watching her as if it was an Angel or a protective sibling. "I have finished scanning for dead ghosts in the area. None have been found. And I have received a local transmission from Jet."

_Speaking of protective siblings…._

"And also, the radiation and iron oxide levels are increasing in the air. I advise putting on your helmet."

"Okay, Ghost!" Levy mocked his formality, swinging her hand in its general direction, and it swiftly hovered to the side, dodging her gloved hand. "Why do you have to call me that?" The little light called Ghost moved slightly forward, buzzing and clicking Its body as the eye narrowed on her flushed face. Levy never liked to be called a Guardian. She was proud to be one with no doubt, but being called one felt like she was a robot or a mindless soldier.

_Mindless…_

"I did call your name." It said to her, twisting It's occipital body. "You didn't say anything, Levy. I even orbited your head and that didn't pull you from your thoughts." It hovered closer. "Thinking about anything in particular?"

"Nothing in particular. Sorry about that, Quill." Levy grinned. "What's the message from Jet?" She had begun to swing her legs over the edge of the rusted wall. It was a long drop from where she sat. One hundred? Two hundred feet above the rusted vehicle graveyard beneath her? Of course it didn't faze Levy one bit. In fact, the higher the better.

"Right," The Ghost buzzed again and then It's eye brightened.

"_Hey, Levy! It's Jet. I know you are doing some target practice along the Wall, but I haven't found any dead Ghosts and the Tower has nothing else for me or the other guys to do. We'll head back to the Last City for some supplies before we head to the moon. Don't stay out too long, especially after dark. And stay away from the abandoned ships! Droy and I aren't there to lure them out. Quill, get her back to the city in one piece. We'll see ya then." _

"End of transmission." Quill said after Jet's voice disappeared. Levy rolled her eyes at Jet's message, though a small curve of her lip was flattered that they were worried for her. "Shall we follow them?"

Levy looked out to the reddish abyss below her once more. The wind shifted along with her hazel eyes scanning to see if any Fallen were scavenging where Quill could not. She inhaled deeply and exhaled at the disappointment that nothing was out there. It was the only place she felt like she was home. The air wasn't artificial, though toxic as indicated by Quill, but it was the last place on earth outside the Last City where she could breathe without the need of her helmet. It wasn't much but the small privileges made her feel alive.

"It's not as thrilling as it used to be." Levy muttered, reaching for the golden helmet beside her.

"Nope," Quill hissed, artificial tone in his voice was almost gleeful at the fact there wasn't anything for her to destroy. "Not like the first time I found you."

How could Levy forget that day?

Levy was barely breathing and her adjustments on breathing artificial air pumping through her helmet left her in a shock stupor. Before her Ghost became her Quill, it had a difficult time trying to get Levy to comprehend what was going on. Just simply walking in her newly protective armor was hard enough. She couldn't imagine how she was when she held a gun for the first time.

"I thought the Traveler made a mistake." Quill said to her. "And you're now one of the best marksman in the entire solar system."

"You are just saying that so we could head back to the city." Levy laughed. "We all know I am still a mess."

"Statistically speaking," Quill explained in his robotic AI voice. "Guardians show signs of depression from nostalgia and a state of melancholy of their previous life and usually finds themselves engage in harsh vices and overworking."

"And what do you think my vice is?" Levy asked.

"Undying curiosity that usually gets us in trouble." The AI wasn't a robot anymore. "Mostly with murderous teleporting robots wielding pulse rifles." Quill was indeed her best friend.

"Would you have it any other way?" She inquired. The Ghost clicked and buzzed, occipital body turning with a pondering thought.

"Alcohol would have been much safer." Quill answered. "Though, not as much fun as the killer Vexes."

"That's what I thought." Levy laughed again and stood up from the edge of the Wall. "Maybe a trip to the moon would do us some good?" Placing the oval bowl shaped contraption at the crown of her head and the sides begun to retract towards the base of her neck. It was dark inside the helmet for just barely a second until it clicked into place. Her HUD illuminated, blinding her with artificial light and the seeping compressed air pouring into her helmet.

Her dark gray cloak fluttered lightly with the wind. Her hands came to the thick cloth to bring up her hood and pulled it over her golden helmet. The hot rod orange armor she wore didn't scream stealth, given the fact that her specialty was hiding within the shadows, though she would have to admit it was her favorite color. In Old Russia, Levy was perfectly camouflaged on top of the centuries worn wall with the remnants of the silver metal hiding underneath the brown tarnish that developed over time.

"A change of scenery? In a planet made of intergalactic dust? I'm in!" Quill hummed sarcastically. "I'm in—" The Ghost paused and averted his single glowing eye away from the gunslinger.

"What is it?" Levy stared in the direction he was looking at. His body clicked and turned as the different parts separated and twirled around the iris like electrons in an atom buzzing around the nucleus. Bursts of purplish blue light came from Quill, scanning the area once again. "Is there more fallen?" Levy reached behind her to grab the butt of her sniper rifle, feeling its familiar weight against her back. Confident and safe knowing it was always there when she needed it.

"No, a Ghost."

"Then, there is a Guardian down there."

"No," Quill's voice rumbled low. "And it's not a dead one either." Levy's metal bound face stared at her Ghost. From the outside, it may look like her expression was lifeless and stoic, though it didn't matter with her Ghost. It could read her through the protective armor as easily as the Ishtar Ancient security encryption.

"It's looking for the light!" Levy's gloved hand pulled from behind for her rifle, unfolding itself from its compact form effortless as she swung it in front of her. "Where?" Levy brought the butt of the rifle against her shoulder and the scope to her right eye.

"Ten o'clock and two clicks west and three clicks south." Quill informed her. Levy followed with swiftness and accuracy, the little light ball moving through the rusted field of cars came to view. The rifle followed the strange looking Ghost, shooting a beam of light from his eye, and scanning the remains that lay hauntingly within their metal prison.

"I've never seen a black Ghost before?" Levy said. "I've only seen a blue, orange and green one, and those were from upgrades." The black Ghost would look invisible in the dark if it wasn't for the light blue light seeping out of the crevasses. She continued to follow it with her Gozen-C rifle until it stopped at an old moss covered vehicle. The Ghost's body pulled apart and began scanning with It's body hissing and orbiting the oculist.

"I am detecting some Fallen in the area." Quill alerted Levy. She pulled the rifle away from her face and peered beyond the outer wall. Her scanner turned red on all quadrants, warning her of enemies within the wall and outside of it.

"Did the new Guardian draw them out?" Levy looked through the scope again and assessed the enemies; a typical scouting party of Vandals, Shanks and Dregs. "House of Devils. I thought we took out the leader a week ago." The familiar red cloak of the Vandal and red crest and body of their grunt forces indicated as such.

"They sense the light." Quill clarified. "The light from a Ghost reviving a new Guardian shines the brightest. It's only natural for It to attract the forces of the Darkness."

"Maybe we could help it? Him or her?"

"What?" Quill sounded dubious. "You want to interfere with a Ghost and It's new Guardian?"

"Why not?" Levy stared at the black Ghost still reviving It's new partner.

"What do you think?" Quill barked.

"Oh c'mon." Levy checked her rifle ammo and the bullet cocked and loaded into the barrel. She pressed a few buttons to calibrate the attachments she upgraded for her rifle. "It'll be fun. Think of it as a change of scenery."

"Then, how shall we play it?" Quill surrendered, knowing Levy wasn't going to be stopped.

"They need to get to a ship." Levy adjusted the rifle in one arm and pulled out her hand canon out of her leg holster to check its ammo. "Scan the wall for an abandon jump ship. A ship that will get them to the city."

"You know the likeliness of that is very—" Quill spoke as he scanned the interior wall. "—there is an Acadia Class Jump ship in the south corridor of the pike holding area in the Lenin Hanger…"

"And?" Levy miffed at his hesitation.

"Rank two and one Fallen have been reported in that general direction." He rejoined and blinked his light at Levy. "Will we pursue?" Levy returned the scope to the little Black Ghost, still hovering above the same old car. She moved her rifle to her right to see the Vandals and Dregs making their move. A feral cry from the heavily shielded, sniper wielded Vandal ripped through the windy sunset. It rattled the rusted ground beneath her.

"We make our stand here." Levy announced. "Once we clear the outsiders, we will move interior and take out as much as we can. I'm just assuming right now, but I am guessing It's going to lead him or her through that hanger bay. We can flank the enemies from the rear while the Guardian takes the ones that will be near that hanger."

"That's assuming he finds a firearm." Quill mentioned.

"That's—wait, a he?"

"Just assuming." He clicked. Levy stared amusingly at her Ghost.

"Well, his Ghost will find something for him." Levy mused and crouched down, boots and metal trinkets clanked against the metal ground. She felt her excitement rise to her face, feeling the warmness in her cheeks. The scope of her rifle aligned with her best eye, zooming in on the armored Vandal leading his group through the orange wasteland. Her slender finger curled around the sensitive trigger, and she took a deep breath.

"Happy hunting!" Quill exclaimed.

Levy exhaled and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>AN: I know a bit slow, but I assure you it'll pick up! Next chapter will be about the mysteries and newly revived Guardian. I wonder who it could be? Hehee! The events of the prologue are six months after Chapter One and Two. The story is about leading up to that event.

I would appreciate some feedback, especially for those who do play the game and for those who don't. If you do have questions about certain terms that I didn't cover, please message me here or on Tumblr.

Notes: Everyone calls the Ghost, Dinklebot. I call my Ghost, Peter, after Dinklage.  
>Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
